james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Qlavy
Jak dodać szablon Najlepiej skopiować go z już istniejącego artykułu, np. GAU 90 (jeśli chodzi o szablon broni, bo jeśli do smoka potrzebny byłby jakiś szablon pojazdu, to taki jeszcze nie istnieje). Przy edycji trzeba wcisnąć przycisk po prawej stronie o nazwie "źródło dokumentu", to samo zrobić z GAU 90 i z tego drugiego skopiować na początek smoka coś takiego: Niezalogowany elkociak :) Szablon pojazdu OK, przetłumaczyłem i dodałem na szybko szablon pojazdu z en wiki. Możesz go dodawać tak jak napisałem przy szablonie o broni, tak wygląda: edytować go można tutaj: http://pl.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Infobox_pojazdu , ale edycja nie jest prosta. Żeby dodać jakiś kolejny szablon, np. infobox budynków, trzeba po prostu stworzyć artykuł http://pl.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Infobox_budynku . Tylko musi mieć odpowiedni wygląd, dlatego najszybciej kopiować i tłumaczyć z wersji na avataropedii angielskiej :) pozdrawiam, Elkociak 01:26, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin Redaktorów (takich jak na wikipedii, którzy zatwierdzają treści) nie ma, bo nie ma wersji przejrzanych. Mogę za to nadawać uprawnienia admina. Yenn była na samym początku, jednak później zrezygnowała. Widzę, że robisz dobre edycje, ale jak na razie masz ich niedużo (35, ja mam ponad 1000). Kiedy będziesz miał powiedzmy 100 edycji, mogę Cię mianować adminem - jeśli chcesz. Licznik jest na stronie każdego użytkownika. Elkociak 22:59, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) : OK, za chwilę Cię mianuję administratorem Avataropedii. Tymczasem możesz przejrzeć sobie Avatar Wiki:Administratorzy i Poradnik administratora. Możliwe, że jeszcze Taine89 dołączy - wtedy będą trzy osoby i myślę, że tyle w zupełności wystarczy :) Gdyby tak jeszcze znaleźć kogoś kto tak jak wy o broniach/pojazdach rozbudowuje artykuły o roślinach/zwierzętach... Elkociak 17:46, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Podział pracy Witam. Widzę, że także zajmujesz się dopracowywaniem artykułów o sprzęcie ZPZ. :) Dlatego proponuję, żebyśmy się podzielili w miarę możliwości robotą, żeby nie kolidować sobie nawzajem w pracy. Ja się zajmę już do końca Kategorią Bronie (gdyż jeszcze mam tam do dodania trochę towaru nowego) za to Ty weź pod opiekę Kategorię Pojazdów. Może być? Pozdrawiam. :) Taine89 12:14, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) : Jak będę czegoś potrzebował to dam sygnał. Jakby nie patrzeć, mam do dodania jeszcze jakieś granaty, pistolet ZPZ, M30, M60 oraz trochę broni z Avatar the game i później broń Na'vi pewnie, a lubię robić na spokojnie wszystko ze świadomością, że ktoś się nie wciśnie na chama. ;) Btw. mniejsza o podpis i tak wiedziałbym od kogo ta wiadomość (różnica wersji itd). Dodatkowo jak możesz to zmniejszaj obrazki w infoboxach (do max 250-270px), bo takie rozwlekłe niezbyt ładnie wyglądają i zawala pół artykułu, a każdy kto będzie chciał zobaczyć większą wersję to i tak kliknie na obrazek. Pozdrawiam. Taine89 17:36, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Tworzenie kategorii Żeby stworzyć kategorię dla zdjęcia, musisz je włączyć (np. http://pl.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Samson_landing_at_halelulja_mountains.jpg ), potem kliknąć edytuj, w polu edycji dopisać np. Kategoria:Grafiki z Samsonem i zapisać. Jeśli kategoria pod zdjęciem nie istnieje, będzie koloru czerwonego. Wtedy trzeba kliknąć w nią i dla tej nowej kategorii dodać nadrzędną kategorię, np. Kategoria:Grafiki, po czym zapisać. Ja też przenoszę zdjęcia zapisując na dysku i ponownie przesyłając, nie wiem o istnieniu jakiegoś specjalnego narzędzia. Elkociak 12:21, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Filmy Hmm, ja zawsze daję linki do filmów, bo te wygodniej chyba oglądać na stronie docelowej. Na próbę zamieszczę link do YouTube z reklamą Avatara po niemiecku i zobaczymy co się stanie :) Elkociak 17:51, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) thumb|250px|right|Język niemiecki edit: Widać, że ten biały pasek youtube nie najlepiej wygląda w połączeniu z wystrojem strony, nie da się wybierać lepszej rozdzielczości, pełnego ekranu. Wniosek dla mnie - lepiej dawać linki, tak jak tutaj: Filmy na temat Avatara Elkociak 17:58, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, wstaw więc do paru artykułów filmy z YT. Tylko takie, żeby były konkretnie o tym, o czym jest artykuł, np. w dziale za kulisami Neytiri może to porównanie jej twarzy z Zoe? Później zobaczymy, czy można jakoś pozmieniać ich ustawienia na lepsze. W sumie po dwukrotnym kliknięciu w video przenosi nas na stronę YT. Elkociak 18:27, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Ja użyłem ikonki-przycisku klatki filmowej znajdującej się nad oknem edycji, po najechaniu pojawia się "add a video". Spróbuj tego sposobu. Elkociak 20:26, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Zdjęcie miesiąca Właśnie uruchomiłem na wzór niemiecki zdjęcie miesiąca. Zgłoś swoją propozycję tutaj. Później zrobimy głosowanie :) 00:13, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wszystko jest do ustalenia. Można napisać na tamtej stronie, że każdy może podać dwóch albo trzech swoich kandydatów. Jak chcesz to zmień tamten regulamin :) Myślę też, czy nie wydłużyć głosowania do powiedzmy 5-7 marca, bo w tym miesiącu późno zaczęliśmy... 00:28, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Właśnie odkryłem, że po wylogowaniu można oddać drugi głos :) 00:31, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) OK, to teraz głosujemy na zdjęcie tak długo, jak już jest napisane - do 4, a w kolejnych głosowaniach tak jak proponujesz. 21:17, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca Tutaj możesz zagłosować na Wikię miesiąca. Kandydują na razie dwie wikie: Conlager i Avatar. Możesz oddać swój głos na którą chcesz :) 15:41, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) re:Techniczne Może mają troche małe cyferki, ale ja osobiście je widzę bez problemu. Zresztą to jest nieistotny szczegół w całym tym tekście, ten ułamek ginie w nim, więc to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia jaki jest. Już nie będziemy go teraz poprawiać... a następnym razem, każdy będzie sobie wstawiał taki, jaki będzie uważał za stosowny. Pozdrawiam. Taine89 (dyskusja) 22:12, mar 9, 2010 (UTC) Dane liczbowe Oczywiście dane podane w książce mają przewagę nad nieuźródłowionymi danymi z angielskiej wiki, powinniśmy się w większości przypadków opierać na źródłach właśnie takich jak oficjalne książki, scenariusze, strony, których nie może każdy dowolnie zmieniać itp. Więc jeśli w książce jest inna dana, powinna zastąpić tą niepewną z wiki. Najlepiej z przypisem skąd pochodzi. ps. zaraz zrobię coś z tymi szablonami pojazdów 07:52, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) A co z prawem autorskim? Witam serdecznie widziałem twojego chomiczka i mam kilka drobnych, jednakże poważnych pytań: *Co z prawem autorskim? *Co z prawem do zarobku dla Jamesa Hornera? Zerknij do "mojegoż" chomiczka. Ja mu przynajmniej daję szanse. Z hasełkiem czyli zagadką sfinksa nie powinieneś mieć problemu. Pozdrawiam Greg Simba 10:12, kwi 27, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Witam serdecznie Odpowiem Ci anegdotą. Jest sobie w Polsce pewna grupa rockowa. Chłopaki wpadli na pomysł nagrania płytki. I udali się do Pokskich wytwórni (kompilacja Thanator+Młotogłów Tytanoder) no i wtopa ani jedna niema ochoty na współpracę. No trudno poszukali za granicą i znaleźli zagraniczną wytwórnię (wcale nie lepsza) w Niemczech, a samą muzykę nagrywali gdzieś w Szwecji (globalizacja). Mało tego. Płytka na reszcie trafiła na Polski rynek (mam nadzieję że dobrze siedzisz) w cenie OSIEMDZIESIĄT PLN (SIC). Na naszym rynku nie do sprzedania. No trudno. Chłopaki ostatnio zrobili trasę koncertową, ale jak tu sprzedawać ów krążek po takiej cenie. Więc wyszarpali limitowaną serię po TRZYDZIEŚCI PLN (to rozumiem). I bądź pewny, że nie było łatwo. Wytwórnie fonograficzne mają naprawdę dziwne podejście. Najpierw robią wszystko by człowiek musiał podjąć tenże całkiem niemoralny wysiłek kradzieży (błeeee) swoją zaporową cenową. A potem jest larum, że są okradane. Cudują z jakimiś wymyślnymi zabezpieczeniami. Chyba już mieliśmy wszystko. A tak naprawdę najlepszym jest niska cenna. Tylko nie kosztem twórcy. Jest niestety w Polsce sieć z żuczkiem w herbie, która tak niestety robi. I dlatego ja tam nie kupuję. Niedawno mieliśmy taką cenową sytuację: *Cenna Avatar Film DVD to ok 40 PLN *Cenna Avatar Soundtrack to ok 60 PLN Same cyfry są wystarczającym komentarzem. Ale na szczęście obecnie się to normuje. Oby ów trend się utrzymał. Tak naprawdę traktuję filmy, muzykę, e-book, obrazki w internecie zawsze jako produkty w wersji promo. I jak mi się podoba to kupuję, a jak nie to niszczę pobraną kopię. Zawsze. Nie bronię robienia kopi zapasowych na własny użytek. Gdyż byłoby to niezgodne z swoim postępowaniem. Jeżeli chodzi o "mojegoż" chomiczka czyli "kombajn up/downloadowy" to przynajmniej udaję że jest ściana z drzwiami, zamkiem, kluczem i donica z roślinką lub (sorry) wycieraczką. A ten kto będzie naprawdę chciał ów klucz usilnie odnaleźć to go odnajdzie. No trudno. Chyba pozostawianie szeroko otwartych drzwi nie jest fair względem ów twórcy. A danie mu jakiejś już szansy w pewnym sensie tak. Przede wszystkim masz wtedy w miarę dobrą linię obrony. Bo nie każdy chce coś wziąć gdyż mu się akurat zniszczyła płytka. Jeszcze tak dobrze to nie jest. Obym się w końcu naprawdę mylił. Pozdrawiam Greg Simba 21:27, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba